Fujigawa Tsukitako
"'' My name's Fuji, and i will repay any damage i've done." - ''Fuji, the Moon Octopus Fujigawa Tsukitako (themoonoktopus ), a.k.a. Fuji, '''a.k.a. '''The Moon Octopus is an artificial monster, created by monster scientist on the surface using a human soul and a monster body of an anthropomorphic octopus artificially created with science and magic. He lived his whole life as a human and as a monster on the surface, but after the disappearance of his now former master he, under his masters directions that was said to him a few days before, moved to the Underground where he could start a new life with his young squid daughter. This blog is known to be Omniverse, which means that everything that happens is carried over into the next thread, every thread is happening strictly after or before another thread and can interact with any other timeline freely. Biography Fuji was born a human average guy who had no friends and lost his family really early in an earthquake accident. He died of extreme bullying at the age of 18. His dead body was found by an actual monster, a Tanooki lady who avoided being trapped by The Barrier by using her magic to disguise herself as a human. Since then, she traveled around the world as a scientist, learning more about people, until she found her own lab in Japan. Here, she conducted many experiments on humans, usually homeless ones. She tried to create a new being, an artificial monster with a human soul. After numerous failed attempts she finally did it with Fuji's soul. To do this, she also transformed his soul the way it could work with this body, using magic and also being out of harms way. When Fuji awoke, she claimed him as her new servant, and he was glad to be, because she gave him a second chance, a new life. They actually became good friends, maybe even closer. But, being a servant, Fuji had to do some dirty work. Most of it he didn't mind, but there was one job that he couldn't do without hating himself - stealing people or their souls for his new master, because she still needed to do new experiments. And, being a good hearted and overall very kind person, Fuji didn't want to do this, but he couldn't resist because he owed his life to her. He couldn't stop saying "I'm so sorry" every time he did these horrible acts. But, one day, while "hunting", he found a dead little girl. He tried to save her with his repairing magic, only to accidentally transform her soul into the same thing that his own soul became, which his master called a "CORE". Fuji didn't know he could do that, so he brought little girl's soul back to his master. After explaining everything, she decided to make the poor girl a new life too. It was another success, the little girl had a new body and a new life... But almost no memories of her past. His master explained that it was probably because she was dead for a longer time than Fuji was, because he himself actually lost part of his memories, like his date of birth and his killers. Because of this and the fact that she appeared to be an orphan too, Fuji decided to adopt her as his daughter, with his master's approval. And then, one day, his master said: "Don't talk, just listen. If I disappear and you hear nothing from me within 3 days - go to Mt. Ebott and find the monster settlement there. No questions.". After that, she disappeared for 3 days, so Fuji did what she said - he went to Mt. Ebott, in search for the monster settlement... Personality Very kind, technically pacifistic person, and very caring. Kinda shy and clumsy most of the time. Though, he can be very serious and determined. Usually optimistic, he easily gets sad and depressed, feeling like garbage, because of his emotional instability. He is very loyal to his friends and he doesn’t appreciate betrayal. Killing is the most sinful thing in his eyes which cannot be forgiven. In Battle As a technical pacifist, he doesn’t like fighting, but he will, if it’s the only choice, and even then he won’t kill anybody. His main attack is using his tentacles, which are really stretchy and powerful, due to being mostly muscles. Though, he can also use octopus-based abillities, like an ink cloud or octopot. In close quarters, Fuji may use his sharp fingers and his even sharper shark-like triangular teeth. If needed, he will use his natural octo-camo, which makes him almost invisible, but he needs to stay/lie motionless to use that. Still, this can be very dangerous, because this technique will allow him to use the element of surprise. But his most dangerous technique is his self-repair ability, which allows him to regrow a whole body from even only a head and vice versa. Still, he can be stopped for a while by receiving enough damage because he needs time to repair his wounds. Fuji can be spared by apologizing through TALK and/or by HUG'ging him, or just running away. He won't pursue his opponent. He can also be 'WRESTLE'd for a rising chance of pinning him, which will result in instant 'MERCY, in cost of extra damage. Also, you can feed him any food to lower his stats for a turn. Relationships Tanya Ikatsuki His daughter. Mom-Daughter like relationship. Loves her more than anybody else and will get mad if someone tries to hurt her Trivia * Fuji often suffers from insomnia, because of recurring nightmares * He’s favorite food is cheese, he can eat cheese with cheese covered in cheese sauce for days * Is sucker for junk food. And candy. And pie. But not cake. * Favorite drink is tea, doesn’t matter what tea, and he drinks it a lot * His eyes are sensitive to light, so he prefers darkness * His adopted daughter is a squid * Not otaku, but close to that * He is a big fan of wrestling to the point that he always tries to do wrestling moves in battle * When he eats - he eats in very high quantities * Has topographical cretinism, which is a really annoying trait Artwork Category:Monsters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans